Mobile media devices featuring photograph and video taking/viewing functions such as the iPhone®, Droid (registered trademark of Motorola Corporation), etc., are becoming increasingly popular in today's market with thousands of videos and other files easily downloadable through the internet for rent or purchase. With mobile media device owners usually holding their media players with their own hands for lengthy periods of time to take and view these pictures and videos, there is a need for a portable device holder that allows users to view pictures, video or other files hands free, closer to one's face, and/or at an adjustable optimum viewing angle. Also, it is important to have hands-free operation for self driving automobiles, taking self portraits or other photograph/video taking occasions.
The present invention can be adapted to be used with any standard tripod and can be adapted to work with almost any model of hand held media device. The present invention, more specially, is a semi-rigid pad of polyurethane rubber or other plastic that is adhered to a semi-rigid shell that snaps onto the back of the hand held, optionally touch screen, media device. In one embodiment, it has a ¼″-20 square nut embedded, to allow it to be mounted on all standard tripod bolts, or any device or armature that features a ¼″ bolt. This includes suction cups, straps, lanyards, mono-pods and or clamps.
Currently, there are several means by which you can mount a hand held touch screen media device onto a tripod but most are either large and or bulky. There are currently a limited variety of cases that can be attached to a standard tripod, many of them are only for the iPhone and can only be attached to a proprietary tripod. The products currently available use: (1) a proprietary mounting system that only works with a particular tripod that also may be too large for some applications, such as tabletop usage, (2) a fixed positioned mount to be used only on flat ground surfaces, (3) too small for some applications, such as outdoor panoramic or studio photography.
The present invention is made to supplement existing cases and/or be attached directly to the hand held media device. This concept is executed in a variety of designs and motifs that offer additional function and personalization of the hand held media device it is attached to. One of the designs allows the rubber or plastic mound to be trimmed to a smaller size without adversely affecting the overall look of the device.
The concept of the present invention and its rubber or plastic coupling mound offers universal usability, and user customization options. The rubber or plastic mound can be offered pre-applied to a case, or independently with a high bond adhesive pre-applied. This allows the user the choice of how and where it is applied.
Traditionally there are holders which allow users to insert media players. Their primary function is to either electrically charge the media player, provide a safety case, or provide a speaker base for listening to music. Although holders can be installed inside a moving vehicle, there are no dedicated portable media holders that allow either an iPod or an iPhone to be positioned hands free and attached to a tripod.
There are a variety of different holders for electronic devices that have been created over the past years such as the following listing:
Pat./Publication No.Title:1.20070045495A1Mobile Device Clamp Holder With Damped Release Mechanism2.20060126824A1Electronic Device Holder3.20060126824A1Portable Electronic Device Clamp4.20040254002A1Clamping Device for Mobile Phones5.20020113185A1Holder For A Portable Electronic Device6.6366672Mobile Phone Holder7.6360083Clamping/Holding Device8.6085113Hand-free Holding Device For A Mobile Telephone Set II9.5903645Clamping Device For Mobile Phones10. 5836563Mobile Phone Holder11. 5825874Mobile Telephone Holder12.5703946Mobile Phone Holder13.5697071Mobile Phone Holder Structure14.5555302Mobile telephone Holder
U.S. Pat. No. 6,366,672 issued Apr. 4, 2002, entitled, MOBILE PHONE HOLDER, describes a clamping mechanism for mobile phones which attaches to power outlets found inside vehicles. However, the invention only allows for certain limited horizontal and vertical movement, whereas, the present invention allows for much better positioning of the media player. The prior art is designed specifically to attach to the power outlet of a vehicle, and has no means of being secured to other surfaces, such as a lamp, a bedpost, a pole, an airplane tray table, etc., as in the present invention.
U.S. Publication No. 20060126824A1 published Sep. 28, 2006, entitled, ELECTRONIC DEVICE HOLDER, describes a clamping mechanism for an electronic device which allows for easy access to the controls of an electronic device. The prior art also includes a flexible arm to support the device and allows the prior art to stand on a flat surface. The prior art, however, does not allow it to be affixed to non-flat surfaces. The present invention, uses a bottom clamp specifically designed to firmly attach to a variety of different objects or surfaces rather than be confined to flat surfaces like the prior art. In addition securely clamping onto surfaces also provides further stability of the holder itself as compared to a stand resting on a flat surface.
U.S. Publication No. 20070045495A1 published Mar. 1, 2007, entitled, MOBILE DEVICE CLAMP HOLDER WITH DAMPED RELEASE MECHANISM, describes a clamping mechanism for a portable electronic devices where at least the first clamping jaw being displaceable toward the second clamping jaw to clamp the mobile electronic device. However, this prior art does not include an elongated flexible shaft which allows for optimum positioning of the mobile device. The prior art also does not include structure for securing the clamp portion to a solid surface, such as a lamp, a bedpost, a pole, an airplane tray table, etc., as found in the present invention.